


Moss-Trolls

by koohiss



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, x- - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I only write the random garbage that comes into my head, i don't know this has probably been done and better but whatever, sorry i know my tagging is utter shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koohiss/pseuds/koohiss
Summary: Edenoston builds his school.





	Moss-Trolls

When Edenoston first built his scholarium, carved and sculpted from the living woods in the sprawling ruins of his family's ancient home, he did not expect great respect from others. While he was a rich and learned man, and a friend to wizards, he was still quite... abnormal. And so it came to pass that, in the years of darkness and evil brought by rings and monsters, many suspected this same wrongness of him.  
  
He did not let this dissuade him from his pursuits, and he continued to build, to find those who needed his guidance and shelter. There were many across the lands of middle earth who were held with suspicion due to their gifts, abilities which no other possessed. Even the elves in all their wisdom fell to judgment before understanding.  
  
Even when suspicion grew to violence, when children were chased from their homes, men, dwarves, elves, all variety of middle earth's peoples, even those others might not count as people, Edenoston preached tolerance, acceptance, and comradeship.  
  
Even when, in order to preserve his own standing that he might fulfill his role in the battle ahead, his dearest friend Mithrandir was forced to portray their friendship as a sudden and bitter enmity, Edenoston prevailed.  
  
He looked to the stars and their constance for guidance, and with hope for a brighter future, he rebuilt his rambling manor, with its classrooms and dormitories, gardens and libraries. And when it was completed, he took back the name he had abandoned in childhood, and he gladly welcomed the first students to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

**Author's Note:**

> They really shouldn't have said "goblin mutant". I can't believe it made the final cut.


End file.
